Porch Swing Christening
by Lily1986
Summary: Clark and Lois pick up where they left off before the General and Lucy arrive. Spoilers: AMBUSH.


**Porch Swing Christening**

"Bye daddy."

Lois hugged her father tightly. She released him and turned to her sister pulling the younger girl closer for a hug.

"So, we'll see you two at Christmas then."

"Three." Lois smiled. "Mrs. Kent will be making it down for the holidays."

General Lane smiled. "Of course." He turned to walk down the porch steps. "Lois, try to stay out of trouble."

"Always, daddy." She grinned. Lucy snorted beside her. Lois elbowed her and smiled broadly at her father. "Clark keeps me out of trouble."

"Except in the bedroom." Lucy mumbled.

Lois glared at her. "Lucy, you better get going. Don't want the General to leave you."

"I bet you don't." Lucy rolled her eyes following her father to the car.

Lois waved as she watched them back out of the Kent driveway. She smiled when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. "Clark, my dad's not even off the premises yet… can you please keep your hands to yourself…."

She pushed him away smiling. Clark laughed softly behind her. "Lois, I'm sure he knows."

"So not the point, Smallville."

She turned to walk back inside the house when he grabbed her hand and turned her back toward him.

"I believe a picking up where we left off before the Lane's showed up in order."

Lois gave him a puzzled look. He signaled to the porch swing. Biting her lip she tried to contain her smile and sighed. "I got to say, Clark, the moment passed. I'm not really in the mood."

His jaw dropped. "Wha…"

"Sorry." She shrugged her shoulders innocently and turned to walk back into the house. She knew she left him dumbfounded and smiled to herself. Reaching the door, she turned around seductively. "On second thought…"

Lois ran into his arms and jumped on him straddling his waist. He bumped into the small fence on the porch and braced himself and she kissed him hungrily.

"I thought you weren't in the mood." He mumbled against her lips.

"Well, you know…"

He walked them backwards toward the swing and sat down, his lips never breaking contact with hers. She smiled into the kiss as he lowered her on him slowly. She ground her hips into his and smiled when he moaned somewhere deep in his throat.

Lois kissed across his jaw and down his neck as she lowered her hands to the buttons in the front of his shirt. She looked into his eyes and bit her lower lip as she popped the buttons one by one. She felt his reaction to her against her center and became more determined. She ripped the rest of the shirt apart. Sliding the shirt off him, she let her hands roam over the muscles in his arms and leaned in to kiss him again.

Clark let the shirt drop behind him and brought his arms to the front of her blouse. He removed the top button.

"Just rip it off."

He looked up at her with darkened eyes and did just that. He could faintly hear the buttons pop and land on the porch around them. Lois bent her legs and sat fully on his lap as she kissed him again. She traced her tongue against his lip until he opened his mouth to grant her entrance. Their tongues dueled while he brushed his hand across her stomach making her tingle inside. Clark popped the button on her pants and lifted her off him. Lois watched as he lowered her pants for her. She felt her insides bubbling as he let his hand touch the inside of her thigh. He cupped her sensitive area and felt the wetness on her panties. He lowered her panties down her legs and pulled her closer by her hips as she stepped out of them. He lifted one leg over his shoulder and positioned his head in between her legs. Blowing cool air on her sensitive nub, Lois threw her head back in ecstasy when his wet tongue touched her. She lifted her hands to play with his hair as he licked and sucked, making her moan and whimper. She'd never been with a super powered man before Clark, and there was a few times in the last week where she'd wondered if she could even keep up with him. As he assaulted her with his tongue, this was one of those times. Lois looked down at him between her legs and the sight of him pleasuring her made her cum into his mouth. She moaned as he drank up every last drop she'd released, sucking her sensitive nub into his mouth. She felt her legs give out under her and almost yelped as she felt herself fall. But he was right there to catch her.

She didn't know how he'd taken off his pants so fast. She figured there was some super speed involved. But it didn't matter. As he lowered her onto his hardness, nothing seemed to matter anymore. Only them. She lifted herself up causing him to come out only to slam down on him again. She did that a few more times making him roll his head back and close his eyes in pleasure. Lois took that opportunity to kiss his neck up to his jaw and then finally find his lips. She crashed her lips hard on his and thrust her tongue into his mouth as she rode him harder and faster. Clark grabbed her hips to steady her.

"Lois… I can't… last…"

"It's okay, Clark… I want you to."

He nodded and lifted his hands from her hips up her body to grab her breast. He ripped her bra off and massaged them. He sucked one nipple into her mouth as she rode him and then the other. Lois ran her fingers through his hair keeping his head there. Her mouth opened in pleasure and she ground against him one last time before she felt him buckle and lift off the porch for his release. She followed close behind. Clark hugged her naked chest close to his and looked into her eyes. He pushed her bangs back from her face and smiled. She returned his smile.

"Now that's how you christen the furniture, Smallville."

"So what's next?"

"Shower?"

He grinned and stood up wrapping her legs around him without slipping out of her. "Sounds good to me."

He super sped them up the stairs slamming the front door shut behind them.


End file.
